OutLaw Star Legacy of Stars
by New-Hero-Of-LoZ
Summary: The story of Gene's Starwind's daughter and her journey in space.The official chapter 4 is finally...UP! sorry for the long wait, been very busy! woo remember R&R! It is very much needed! Woo! Chapter 5 soon will be up
1. Discliamer

DISCLAIMER

I do not own Outlaw Star, I do wish I do however, but I do not own it. All of it belongs to Bandai Entertainment. The plot line, however, is my own, as is the characters I have introduced. Please do not steal my work, or use it without permission. E-mail me at to gain such permission, or to even apply to become a character in this, or any one of my other stories. Thank you and enjoy!

NOTE

When applying to be character please include a description, age, name, and relations to any characters from the show or in my story (Melfina and Gene are excluded). You do not need to be related to anyone either. If you have a picture of your character those are greatly appreciated, but a small description is still needed. Think of it as typing an introduction for a role-play. Also note that if you wish to have your character as a crewmember on the Outlaw Star, include what position they will be. Again, Thank you and enjoy!


	2. Chapter 1 Burning Flame

Outlaw Star LoS

Legacy Of Stars

Space. Heroes, villains, excitement. All these words make up this endless plain of adventure. Everyday someone new starts his or her own chapter with a ship in this endless book of space. Such is one Gene Starwind, one who endlessly promises to 'make it big' and pay people back, one who also constantly searches for treasures and excitement.

Thus his journey his closing; instead a new journey begins, in the life of his daughter, Sable Starwind. A very curious thing when a highly advanced bio-android gives birth to a living human. None-the-less the parents are proud of this little girl, one who has taken to piloting the Outlaw Star during small adventures, even using the grapplers, and occasionally acting as the ship's navigator the same way her mother does.

So now we start. We start with a ship, floating silently through cold space… Sort of.

Chapter One: Burning Flame.

Gene Starwind was up again, sitting in the pilot seat reading over the log he kept. He stopped on the one he knew by heart. April 15, space year 2000.

"Gilliam read me the log."

"Certainly."

There was a beep as the log was sounded, Gene mumbling every word.

"Space year 2000, April 15, Earth standard. Today was the day. A day I'll remember through all my life. My wife, Melfina, final gave birth to our first child. We've decided on the name Sable for this sweet little girl. Then it proceeded to take us an hour to think of a middle name. Her full name is as follows; Sable Hilda Starwind. Most of the hour deciding on the word 'Hilda' was spent from me and Mel arguin' about if it was proper to do that. I gave up and allowed it, now I'm glad I did too because it does fit her. More to come friends."

The ship beeped as it stopped reading.

"Gilliam, date please. Earth standard." Gene whispered.

"Space year 2016. April 20 sir."

"Time?"

"10:55pm Earth central time."

Gene looked down the corridor towards his daughter's room. He could hear the soft music she listened to as she slept playing. It brought a smile to his face. She was doing well here in space. Already as good as a navigator as her mother, possibly better, she was also a good pilot and skilled at grappler combat, and more to Gene's surprise she could control the grappler arms from inside the navigation tube.

"Gilliam, picture file 598 please." A new voice chimed in.

A beep and the screen filled with a picture of Gene and a girl with dark red hair with black streaks. Her eyes were blue and she wore a black miniskirt with suspenders, a white button up shirt with a tie, some black pantyhose type thing, and a golden ankle bracelet and over that was a yellow jacket type of item. Both sets of clothing she bought with her own money, deciding to have a bit of both to match her parents. This was Sable Starwind. In the picture Gene and Sable were standing besides A Ctarl-Ctarl, none other then Aisha clan-clan who forced herself into the picture to enjoy her first day off in a long time.

This brought a smile to his face. He remembered that day. It was Sable's 15th birthday. Aisha had gone crazy that day too; almost destroying the town they were staying at. Gene turned and looked up as he felt someone's hands on his shoulder.

"Gene…" Melfina whispered, "You should be in bed."

"I know… I just wanted to think back on how much sable's grown. Tomorrow is her 16th birthday, and I feel bad about not being on Sentinel 3 to celebrate it properly."

"Does Jim even know we're coming?"

Gene nodded. "Yeah, he's looking forward to seeing Sable again, I told him we might be there tomorrow if we speed up a bit."

Melfina nodded and pulled gene up. After a small kiss she pulled him away from the cockpit. "Come on, bedtime. Gilliam shut down the pit please."

"Certainly Melfina."

The lights dimmed in the cockpit as Melfina and Gene disappeared down the hallway.

"Wake up! Wake up!" a voice yelled.

Groaning Gene stood and answered the door to his smiling daughter.

"We're up.." He groaned.

Melfina stood with a yawn, and slipping on a robe over her nightdress she was walked out into the cold ship's hallway to make breakfast.

Gene smiled at his daughter. "Happy birthday Sable."

She smiled back, which caused Gene to laughed. That smile reminded him of Melfina so much, especially since Sable was wearing her skirt and shirt ensemble again.

"Where's your jacket?" Gene asked.

"In my room. Too hot to wear it."

"Only to you squirt." He placed his hand on his daughter's hand and ruffled her hair. "To me and your mom it's cold, we haven't been up for less then 5 minutes."

Sable just smiled, then giggled. She hugged her father and ran off down the hallway to the kitchen area. Gene just sighed and looked out after her. He walked back into his room to get dress, and grab the present he got his daughter.

The breakfast consisted mainly of rice cakes and juice as the family sat and enjoyed each other's company. Then presents. Sable smiled as she unwrapped her mother's gift first. A black ribbon for her hair, a new music disc, and… caster shells? Sable looked up at her mother, somewhat stunned and confused. Melfina just smiled as Gene pushed his gift forward.

"This gift is special. Use it wisely and it'll be a good friend, use it wrong and you could hurt yourself."

Sable was getting excited as she opened the square box." Daddy!" She yelled, pulling out Gene's old caster.

"You… Gave me your old caster? But… you love this so much…. I couldn't."

Gene smiled. "I know how much you've wanted it, and now it's yours. I've taught you how to use it, it shouldn't be too hard. I'm sure you'll give it a good home."

Sable smiled and hugged her father tightly. "Thank you dad." She then hugged her mother. "Thanks mom."

The small family all smiled and shared a group hug. For a sweet 16 when you're Sable, a caster is the best gift of all.

"Sorry to break up the party." Gilliam's voice said, penetrating the silence. "But three unknown ships are approaching. They aren't responding to my hails."

Gene let go of his family and ran towards the cockpit, the other two in his wake.

Gene climbed into the pilot's seat and Melfina went into her tube." Sable to your room!"

Sable ran back to her room as Gene stared at the picture filling the screen. 3 grey ships were approaching fast. The engines on the Outlaw Star roared to life as the ship moved.

Back in her room Sable knew the drill. Buckle in tightly and hang on. If she starts to worry put her headphones on. She screamed as the ship shook with fury, ten it was still. Too still.

"We've been hit!" Gene yelled. "Dammit!"

"Engine output at zero." Melfina's voice rang out. "continue use of the Newton reactor is unadvisable as it could self-destruct from a lack of input from the engines."

"Dammit!" Gene yelled. "Gilliam opened the engine room, Melfina come help me!"

Sable heard the engine fade out. Her door was opened, her father standing there. "Go sit in the pilot seat with the intercom on. Do what I say when I say."

"Yes dad." Sable stood up and rushed to the pilot seat, flipping the ship's com system on.

The ship beeped." They've attached a ramp and are attempting to open the door."

Sable started shivering. "Gilliam, ship map please!"

On screen a map of the ship appeared, showing where the ramp was. And where 3 people stood, trying to pry the door open. She could see two more dots in the engine room, working hard to fix it.

"3 intruders have entered the ship!" Gilliam sounded.

Sable could hear her father's cursing. She watched on as the two dots in the engine room ran towards the door. She then heard gunfire and screamed, ducking behind the pilot seat. She heard her father's voice." Sable get into the tube now!" She hastily got into the navigation tube her mother used, her eyes glued on the ship map that was still onscreen. The three dots were pushed back into the corridor by the two dots. Then, one was gone. Sable gasped. The other one left too.

"No..no.." she whispered. She heard her father's voice once more.

"R… run Sable… fl…fly away.."

She saw the three dots approaching the door again.

She closed her eyes and willed the engines to life. The ship shook as it blasted away, breaking off the ramp attached. The airtight door hissed close. Sable was safe. But the image of two dots fading from life echoed in her mind, bringing tears to her eyes.

"Ether mood reached in, 5, 4, 3, 2,1."

The ship shook as it entered sub-ether space, leaving behind three empty pirate ships, one with a ramp, where nearby three pirate bodied floated, dead from airless space, and two more bodies floated, dead from gunshots to the chest. Floating in endless space, as their only daughter, lived on.


	3. Chapter 2 A Dream to Remember

Outlaw Star LoS

Legacy Of Stars

Space travel is usually very tiring on a person's body and soul. Not only physical damage can happen from being cramped behind a pilot's control's but also the emotional damage of a wrong choice in direction or crew placement. Also memories triggered by certain events in space can also affect the emotional side or space.

Such a memory would be that of Sable Starwind and her memory or her parent's deaths at the hands of pirates. Ironically her father also had a parental death in space, which usually conflicted with his piloting abilities. But how different will his daughter be affected, losing two parents instead of one? Her struggles are just beginning, but beware space! She is on the loose!

A Dream To Remember.

He couldn't believe the words of his 'niece'. Jim Hawking sat across from Sable in the kitchen area of the Outlaw Star. He had hitched a ride up there by a maintenance ship. Sable stared hard at the table, as if looking at it would help her.

"I'm so sorry." Jim said softly.

He got up and patted her shoulders. She stayed a sniffle and looked up at him.

"Wh…what am I suppose to do now?"

Her head fell down to her arms that were now crossed on top of the table. Her crying could be heard. She didn't care, right now she only felt pain and suffering and her hot tears.

Caringly Jim rubbed her back.

"Stop that…Gene always said crying solves nothing. Be strong Sable. I'll watch over you until you decide you're ready to leave."

Sable looked up and hugged him tightly.

"Thanks Jim… How much are the space port fees?"

"100 Wong a week… so if you're staying you'll have to break into your father's emergency fund down on Sentinel 3."

Sable nodded. "Do you know how much is in there?"

"Well.. About 20,000 give or take."

"I'll stay until I can find some type of crew to help pilot this ship."

Jim nodded. "Best thing is to advertise."

The landing seemed simple enough on the simulator. But it was extremely hard to land something Sable had never really tried. According to Jim, Gene also had a lot of trouble landing for the first time. The whole ordeal had wiped young Sable out. The moment she walked into Jim's house she ran straight for the guest room to sleep.

It was a fevered dream. She lay there tossing and turning, sweating and mumbling. Countless blobs of darkness chasing her with pistols perused her. In her hands she saw her father's caster she got for her birthday. Floating along side her was her parents, urging her to turn and fight.

"No!" She screamed out, not only in her dream but also in her sleep. The grey backdrop of the dream changed to a park. She knew this park. It was barely a block away. There…she saw her, another girl with tears in her eyes, one with long brown hair and these green eyes… Sable then dreamed no more. Yanked awake by the screeching sound of the alarm clock.

"10:30?" she yelled.

Almost leaping from the bed she grabbed her daily clothes and ran to the shower.

While the hot water ran over her slender form thoughts of the dream return. Maybe it wasn't a dream, maybe it was true…maybe. Right then she knew she'd go to that park.

And she did. As soon as she was dressed she grabbed a rice patty from the table and ran out the door. Now she slightly limped about on her way to the park. She saw the stairs and broke into a run, going up them. She stopped at the top. There in front of her, curled up on a park bench, was the girl from her dreams. Sable walked close and bent down.

"Are you okay?" She asked.

Sable touched the girl's arm softly. The girl popped her head up and backed up, almost falling off the bench. Sable then noticed the ears and tail.

"You're a Ctarl-Ctarl!"

The girl nodded and sniffed. "Have you come to ridicule me too?"

Sable shook her head. "No, I like Ctarl-Ctarls.."

Sable smiled and put her hand out. "Sable Starwind."

The small girl put her hand into Sable's. "Zalis Clan-Clan."

"Clan-clan?" Sable asked. "Are you related to Aisha clan-Clan?"

Zalis nodded. "That's my mother. She always talked about traveling with your father."

"Where is she?"

"She died a month ago, killed by a Kei pirate."

Instantly thoughts of the attack on Her father filled Sable's mind. Was that the doing of the Kei pirates too?

"Where's your father?" Zalis asked.

"Dead… killed a couple of nights ago by pirates.." Sable sniffled.

Sable now took a proper seat on the bench. Zalis got closed and hugged her. Sable returned the hug. They sat there for awhile in each other's arms. Then, Sable broke the hug and stood.

"Come on, you'll stay with me and Jim for awhile."

Standing, Zalis nodded and smiled. "That'll be nice… I'm dying from hunger."

"How old are you?' Sable asked.

"17 by Earthen years." Zalis replied.

"I turned 16 just recently…"

And talking the two friends walked off towards home, holding hands.


	4. Chapter 3 A Dark Disaster

Outlaw Star LoS

Legacy Of Stars

There are times where dreams are to be followed, or times where dreams are to be forgotten. Some dream of fame, fortune, adventure. Some dream of love, some of hate. Some dreams are pure nightmares, while others are safe havens from the cruelty of life.

Are dreams worth the risks if you try to make them true? Could dreams really be a window to the future or an open door to insanity? Who really knows, maybe dreams are just your hearts true desire.

A Dark Disaster

Two weeks passed Since Zalis Clan-Clan and Sable Starwind met. Sable decided to make Zalis a member of the new crew. Sitting exactly where Aisha had sat on the journey with her father. In Sable's eyes, only two more people were needed for the crew. And now ads filled the city; Wanted: Two Members to become part of a permanent crew aboard a grappler ship. Sable had included a picture of the ship, all the necessary information, a picture of herself so people could find her, and the number of Hawking and Starwind Enterprises. Two weeks and only 4 applicants, all who didn't meet requirements set up by Gilliam.

"Just perfect!" Sable sighed, slumping onto the couch next to Zalis.

Sable, of course, was wearing the same ensemble she wore everyday. Zalis did too, a copy of her mother's clothing except a dark blue to match her own hair. It was funny how they somewhat looked like their parents, yet, didn't act like them in anyway. Jim had come down from the upper floor and looked at them.

"I'm going out you two, behave and lock up by 11."

Sable nodded. "Alright Jim."

Zalis smiled, and then turned to Sable as Jim left. "So what's perfect?"

"Nothing, I was being sarcastic. I wanted to be off this planet by now, but I won't be until we get some people answering those ads who are acceptable."

Zalis hugged her dear friend. "We'll find someone don't worry."

Sable smiled, then jumped from surprise as a loud knock interrupted the tender friendly moment. Sable got up and opened the door to…nothing, except a note telling her to go to aRoche's Foody tomorrow to talk about crew positions. She ripped the letter off the door and closed the door.

"Well… I got an answer, but… is it trustworthy?"

Zalis looked at Sable and shrugged. "No idea really. But if you go, I'll go with."

Sable nodded. "Good idea."

The very next day both Zalis and Sable were seated in the classy restaurant, awaiting their host to show up.

"Is he late?' Zalis asked.

Sable shook her head. "No time was mentioned on the note. Just the day and place."

Then they saw him. Dressed up in all black. A kind of dressy black. He walked over to the table and bowed. "I am Napalm."

Both Zalis and sable looked over this man. Deep dangerous red eyes and dark brown hair. Zalis could feel a sort of odd aura coming from this man. She turned to Sable and whispered.

"I don't like him..he doesn't seem trustworthy…"

Sable looked Napalm over. "What is your age?"

"25. Highly capable of piloting a spacecraft such as the XGP."

Sable bit her lip. No one knew the name outside of herself she thought.

Standing she bowed, as did Zalis. "Yes well…we'll think about it…We must be going now."

Napalm grabbed her arm. "No stay, we must talk."

She shook him off. "No, we have important things to do and must be going."

Speedily the pair started walking away from the man. Hearing a click and gasps from other patrons she turned around to a long rifle caster gun.

"Sorry Miss Starwind. My original plan was to join, gain your trust, kill you and take the ship, but maybe just killing you will be easier."

"You fool. Using a caster in here is too dangerous! You know you'll just kill yourself!" Sable yelled.

The man laughed. "I have a plan to avoid it, don't worry. This isn't the first time I've died."

Sable started backing up towards the door, Napalm following her, as was Zalis.

"Let's just take this outside. Nice and slow." As she said this her hand slipped into her pocket.

The door shivered closed as Sable walked outside, followed by Zalis and soon enough the dark man. As soon as he stepped out sable pulled out her caster and fired. The man fired, they canceled each other out, but when the smoke cleared, Sable was gone, speeding down the road in a rented hover-car, Zalis at the wheel, yelling something very rude to Napalm.

"Damn!" He yelled out, throwing his weapon down, causing a small cloud of dust to rise. "You can run, but you cannot hid Sable Starwind…"


	5. Chapter 4 New Adventure

Outlaw Star LoS

Legacy Of Stars

Friendship. Something commonly overlooked in this new crazy world or space travel. All travelers quickly learn how useful friendship is out there, and usually it doesn't take long for most to become friends. But what draws the line between friendship and companionship? Between like and lust? This line is almost as thin as that of insanity and love.

Love as well as friendship is much needed in the dark deserted form of space. The only difference being that some kinds of love are completely outlawed and forbidden. But as they say. Love Knows No Bounds.

New Adventure

It has been almost 2 months since Sable came to the planet. Already she had enough crewmembers to leave as her father before her did. Her father's crew consisted of an assassin named Suzuka, a Ctarl-Ctarl named Aisha, Jim Hawking, Gene Starwind, and a bio-android named Melfina. Now Sable's own crew held herself, Sable Starwind; Zalis Clan-Clan, a Ctarl-Ctarl; Dante Strike, a rejected trainee officer; and Aloni Wrrath, a human boy who proved very useful with ships.

She decided not to have a 5th member since she herself could pretty much do both her mother's and father's jobs. Zalis had insisted and begged her not to, but Sable said no. She needed to do this.

Slowly the days went by, yet carefully did the new Outlaw Star crew train for their first lift off. But now the day had come. They sat there in the ship. Sable in her glass tube area, ready to start the ship and ready to pilot it.

"Outlaw Star, ready for launch." She said.

That of the dock master greeted her voice. "This is Arcane of dock control. Clamps are being release, after the thunk you'll hear you'll be all set to go. Good luck."

Sable nodded inside the tank, then sighed. Space waited out there. It waited for her to return, to allow her to roam freely… make a living as her father before her, or seek revenge in his honor. Either way it required three things. Money, smarts, and… Sable glanced at Zalis. Friendship.

_Thunk!_ The ship hummed to life.

"Outlaw Star green to go." Arcane's voice filled the ship.

The ship jerked as the booster ignited.

"Engines all green." Dante yelled to be heard over then engine's roar.

"Time to space penetration, 6 minutes!" Zalis yelled.

"Transmission incoming, Accept?" Aloni asked.

Transmission? In mid-lift off?

"Accept it." Sable replied.

There was a beep as the face of Napalm filled the screen before her.

"Hello there Sable." He chuckled out.

He moved aside to show a body on the floor.

"So nice to see you again. I guess now you have no reason to ever return here. Jim hawking is dead, as you will be shortly. I've taken the liberty of having three fighter ships orbit the planet in wait for you. I'm warning you now. They are armed to the teeth, surrender the Outlaw Star to me and you'll live."

Sable stared into his eyes, then at the body on the screen. It was Jim...but why would this man go to such trouble for the ship. She looked to hew crew. Dante was shaking his head, Aloni was looking away. Sable locked eyes with Zalis. Then glanced directly to Napalm's cold heart-less eyes.

"I will never surrender this ship." She yelled. "Boosters on maximum, I want space punch as soon as possible!"

"You crazy for this Starwind!" Napalm yelled.

"Close the transmission Aloni!"

"Surrender to M..!"

The engines hummed louder, lifting the ship faster through the atmosphere. Was Napalm lying about three ships? If he wasn't, was she really prepared to risk her crew's life just to save a ship?

"Space penetration in 5,4,3,2,1!" Gilliam's voice sounded.

There was an odd silence as the ship last through the last of the planet's layers. As soon as the ship level out Sable left the tube for the pilot's seat.

"Scan, I want to know if there is any ships out here."

Numerous beeps filled the room as Aloni set the scan going.

"None so far…wait there! From the East, three ships. They aren't joking either." Aloni said.

"They're sending out cameras." Zalis said. 'I think they're going to use grappler combat."

Sable smiled. "Start grappler combat program. Zalis scatter the cameras."

There was a whir as the ship released the cameras. Sable grinned and flicked down the camera viewer to her eyes.

"Grappler mode start."

The lights phased out. Everything was quiet. No movement inside nor out. Then it hit! From the bottom. Sable was knocked aside as one of the enemy ships blasted up. No major damage. The ship reeled around in a complete circle and flew after the enemy. The arms burst out of their holdings and grabbed the tail of the enemy. There was a roar of engines as the Outlaw Star switched to moved back, pulling the enemy with. The other arm on the Outlaw shot out and gripped a better hold on the ship. No escape. Taking a better hold with the first arm, the ship veered around tossing the aside. Missiles flew from the Outlaw Star, slamming into the hull of the opposing ship. In a spectacular show of fire and ship pieces the enemy was gone.

"That's one!" Aloni yelled out.

The other two ships came into view, both still. A beep filled the Outlaw star's cockpit.

"Voice only transmission incoming." Aloni said.

"Accept it."

A new voice filled the air. "Captain Starwind, I admire the skillful way you handle one of our best fighters. You can fight, but can you defend?"

The transmission ended as Dante yelled. "Missiles incoming! We can't launch anti-missiles!"

"Why!" Sable yelled.

"The earlier attack that took our attention dented the holes for the missiles, we cannot launch them or we'll destroy ourselves." Gilliam answered.

So that's why he attack from the bottom.

"Engines at full now!" Sable yelled.

She jumped out of her seat into the tube as the engines exploded to life. Warning blared out.

"Enemy missiles dead ahead! Count; many!" Zalis yelled.

Sable's tube popped out in place . "I know!"

The ship ran forward in a turn, then it, fully turn, shot off and away from the planet and the two opposing ships.

"They're seekers!" Zalis yelled.

Sable grit her teeth as she zoomed on through the stars, the planet already disappearing from behind her.

_BOOM!_

"We've been hit!" Dante yelled.

Sable grit her teeth again. She would not lose her friends! Then an idea came in.

"I've got an idea, but it's risky. No time to explain, just answer, yes or no."

_BOOM! BOOM!_

"Yes!" they all yelled.

"Cut the engines! Gilliam, turn off all ship functions except air!"

The ship stopped in place immediately, it got quiet. The missiles, missed. Flying past the ship. But unable to lock onto anything they exploded into the only heat source around, each other. The Outlaw Star was safe, and now free.

The ordeal had been so tiring for Sable. She laid alone, dressed in her black nightgown. Resting from the fight and flight. The ship had entered sub-ether under Gilliam's autopilot capabilities and was flying thought it slowly to not damage the ship further. Sable closed her eyes and sighed. They then snapped open as she heard her cabin door open. There stood Zalis, wearing the same thing as when Sable found her.

"Sable..you did a great job." Zalis whispered, sitting beside her friend.

Zalis as well as Sable both felt exhausted, but something inside them both screamed out for something.

"Zalis… I have to tell you something…" Sable whispered.

Zalis looked down to her eyes.

"Over these past few days I've…developed some...strong feelings for you…It's wrong I know…we're both girls, plus it is absolutely illegal for a Ctarl-Ctarl and human to date as it is..I'm sorry, forget I said any.."

Any further comments were lost to Sable's inner mind as it now focus on one thing, pushing her lips back against Zalis's as Zalis pushed her lips to Sable's in a deep kiss.


End file.
